Aitai
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: [Headcanon. Pree-Post Saga x791] Porque Lyon no se había enamorado de Juvia cuando la vio en Fairy Tail tras el salto de siete años, no, Lyon se enamoró de ella cuando la vio vestida de princesa, en aquel festival de Fantasía.


Yosh!, pues aquí, escribiendo como loca tras volver a ver esta saga xDD Ya que bueno, en un rato me iré a ver la película de Divirgente a la medianoche :Q_ xD No sé, me puse a delirar cuando vi que Lyon también miraba el festival... disculpen la rareza xDD

Espero y les guste!

¡A leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Lyon Bastia & Juvia Loxar

_Plus! Gray Fullbuster_

**Genero: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

**Palabras:** 1, 017.

.

.

.

**A**itai

Él la había conocido, no cuando el equipo de la isla Tenrou regresó tras siete largos años de ausencia, no, Lyon Bastia había conocido a esa hermosa mujer de cabellos azules, hace muchos años atrás. La había visto, arriba de un carro alegórico, frente a un hermoso castillo de hielo al lado del idiota de Gray. Con su cabello corto, una hermosa sonrisa, y vestida como lo que era, una adorable princesa.

Ya que Sherry le había insistido en asistir al festival Fantasía que se celebraba en Fiore, en el cual, Fairy Tail participaría. Toby también había insistido, incluso el serio del cejotas lo había pedido, y él, como buen líder y amigo, les concedió su petición.

Y vaya que había sido una buena elección. Ya que fue gracias a que la había hecho, que había visto a aquella maga de agua haciendo maniobras con su magia. Ya que gracias a eso, había disfrutado del espectáculo, y no, no lo disfrutó porque aquel gremio irradiaba alegría ni tampoco, porque sus amigos gritaban ya pasados de sake, no, Lyon lo disfrutaba porque esa chica de cabellos azules estaba sonriendo.

Quizás no para él, quizás no para su dirección, pero ella sonreía de una manera tan radiante que él, no podía evitar acompañarla en ello.

Oh sí, cómo había envidiado a Gray al estar cerca de aquella princesa.

Lo recuerda bien, cuando el desfile había terminado, él había corriendo al encuentro de donde los magos de cola de hadas, dejarían los carros alegóricos para ponerse a caminar y disfrutar a pie del desfile. Así que seguramente, aquella maga estaría ahí, y él, tendría el privilegio de pedirle una caminata bajo las estrellas y también, quizás una cena algún otro día.

Pero esa misma noche, él sabía que no había sido la indicada.

—Bien hecho—dijo Natsu con una sonrisa a la maga, esa sonrió.

—Natsu-san también lo hizo bien.

Lyon se maravilló ante el tono suave y delicado de su voz.

—Lo hiciste bien Juvia.

Había dicho Gray a la princesa. _Juvia,_ ese era el nombre que se había grabado en la mente de Lyon desde entonces.

— ¿¡En verdad Juvia lo hizo bien!? —preguntó al pelinegro, sonrojándose—J-Juvia lo hizo bien solo porque Gray-sama estaba con ella.

Lyon hizo un gesto extrañado, no solo porque la princesa que había reconocido como Juvia hablaba de esa manera tan extraña, sino porque, se había sonrojado por hablar con Gray, y también, porque lo había llamado de una manera especial.

_Gray-sama._

Y también, Lyon había visto una pequeña, apenas perceptible, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Una sonrisa que él no había visto en aquel chico ni tampoco, aquella suavidad en su mirada.

Así que esa noche, no insistió en hablar con ella, no insistió en conocerla.

_Ya el tiempo le daría la oportunidad correcta para hacerlo._

— ¡Lyon!

Había exclamado Gray al ver, al albino en su ayuda contra aquellos sujetos de Oración seis. Ignorando claro, la mirada de decepción del muchacho. Quien pensaba que Juvia estaría él, quien pensaba, que la chica estaría con él ante el último recuerdo que tenía de ambos.

_Pero luego sonríe un poco, ya que el tiempo, le daría la oportunidad correcta para verla de nuevo._

—Lyon…—susurró Jura mirando al chico—Ocurrió algo muy grave.

— ¿Qué es?

Rápidamente a todos los gremios la noticia del incidente en la isla Tenrou había volado, todos, habían escuchado la desaparición de aquellos magos de Fairy Tail. Una fuerte pérdida, una dolorosa, y fuerte pérdida.

—Gray…—susurró el Bastia al enterarse, de quienes habían sido los magos perdidos, pero también, su corazón dio un vuelvo cuando escuchó el siguiente nombre.

_Juvia Loxar._

—Lyon, vámonos—había dicho Yuka al notar, la mirada dolida en su amigo.

Pero él nunca había dejado de perder la esperanza, Lyon, sabía bien que sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, ellos regresarían, todos regresarían, Gray lo haría, y definitivamente, Juvia también lo haría.

Ya que aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de presentarse como dios manda. Aun, no le había dicho el bonito cabello que tenía ni había halagado el color de sus ojos, ni tampoco, le había dicho que tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

Ni tampoco, la había llevado a aquella cita que él, tanto tiempo, siete años ya exactos, siempre se había imaginado tendría con ella.

— ¡Minna! —gritó Sherry mirando a los magos, estos, se sorprendieron de verla en ese estado—Regresaron…—susurró con las lágrimas brotando— ¡Las hadas han regresado!

Regresándole con esa noticia, el alma al cuerpo del mago Bastia, quien rápidamente había exigido el ir a darles una bienvenida a aquellos desaparecidos magos.

Y ahora, tras siete años, mirando a aquellos desgraciados que los habían preocupado y mucho, pero también, buscando con la mirada, a aquella princesa de cortos cabellos azules.

Cuál fue su sorpresa verla, apartada un poco de los demás pero también, diferente a como la recordaba. Con unas bonitas ropas elegantes, un sombrero alto y también, su cabello al parecer más largo pero también enroscado.

_Tras siete años, la había vuelto a ver._

— ¿Eh? —soltó Juvia al sentirse observada, y mirando, a Lyon quien se sonrojó al sentirse descubierto mirándola.

Tratando de pensar en qué decirle, que hacer. Tanto tiempo había esperado para esto, pero ahora los nervios no le habían permitido pensar con claridad.

_Ya que sí, no fue sino hasta hoy, que Juvia lo había conocido a él._

—Puede que…—dijo Lyon acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros— ¿Esto es lo que llaman amor a primera vista?

Pero Lyon, él la había conocido siete años atrás en el desfile Fantasía donde estaba vestida como una princesa.

Y la pregunta que Lyon Bastia le había dicho a Juvia Loxar ese día, tras siete años de espera, había sido la pregunta que había esperado preguntarle, en aquella imaginada y que nunca se cumpliría, primera cita.

—J-Juvia no p-puede aceptar esto…

Ya que la princesa de agua, ya tenía un príncipe de hielo que ocupaba su corazón.

— ¡Esto se volverá complicado!

Aunque… ¿Quién no dice que una princesa, no puede tener dos príncipes de hielo?

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

njvkjnsgkjnskjhskdj mi cabeza rara xDD Espero y les haya gustado, también espero claro, sus lindos y sensuales reviews;)

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
